Plankton's Wrath
by Princesspepe8
Summary: Keighly Johnson is a 12-year-old pre-teen who suddenly finds herself in Nick City, sent to save Jimmy Neutron from a well known villain(see title!) Please R/R!!! (btw, I couldn't figure out which section to put this in, so I just put it in Jimmy Neutron c
1. Sudden appearences

~IMPORTANT~ ***Plankton's Wrath***  
  
  
  
***All characters in the story are 5 years older then they would normally be, the Rugrats are "All Growed Up", and in Nick City, you get your drivers license when you are 15 years old. ***  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hey! Who says middle school is hard? Not me! All you have to worry about is bullies, extra homework, detention, and cuts from sports. Besides that, everything is perfect! I mean, whenever I raise my hand to answer a question, I get called on "Yes", or,"Miss Keighly Johnson". Not that I like school or anything. It's just that, It's sooo easy! On my way home the other day, I was standing under my umbrella because it was raining really hard. All of a sudden I heard my worst enemy, Jeremy O' Brian, say, "Oh, Look, it's little Missy." (Missy is my nickname). Before I could even turn around, he picked me up by the collar of my shirt and threw me into a mud puddle. " Ow, What was that for, Jerk?" I yelled. Easily fumed, he slapped me on the back, so I got up and ran away. I burst through the door of my fifth floor apartment and not to my surprise, my mom was working late at Nickelodeon Studios. I took a shower, put on a pair of baggy jeans with a purple shirt and lacrosse sweatshirt, and sat down in front of the TV. I turned it on and was just in time to see the Spongebob Squarepants theme song end."Yea," I shouted, "'Spongebob is my favorite show!" I said. Then I saw that Spongebob and Plankton were arguing about Jimmy Neutron. "Yeah" "No" "Yea" "No" "Yea" "He is too a genius" "No he's not. I am!" said Plankton. "No", "Yea" "No" "Yea" "No". Then Plankton suddenly grew! Almost 6 Feet tall and he ran away. Then, as if it were a door, Spongebob casually stepped out of the television. I couldn't help it, I screamed! "Spongebob Squarepants?" "What! Where you expecting, Donald Duck?" Spongebob said, grinning. " Why are you in my house?" I asked, curiously. "We need your help in Nick City because Plankton is trying to.get rid of Jimmy Neutron so he could have his own TV show called "Plankton's Cooking at the Chum Bucket!" said Spongebob impatiently. "So.can you please help? . For all of our sakes.and our minds!" I thought for a moment. I didn't know what to do, so I said ok. 


	2. Prom News

Just wanted to say sorry about the previous chapter. It was really messy cuz I wrote it literally a year ago, before I had any Idea how to write. I tried to fix this chapter to a point where you could actually *read* it, lol.  
  
Oh, btw, this story may not seem like a JN fic, but it is when you get further into it, I promise. It's also A major Jimmy/Cindy romance, k?? Anywayz, On with the show!!!.I mean.story, hehe. Please continue to r/r!!!  
  
  
  
~**Kylie**~  
  
  
  
  
  
Plankton's Wrath  
  
Chapter 2 Prom News  
  
  
  
Back in Nick City, at Town hall, all the toons were busy lining the walls with streamers and origami swans. But in the corner of the room stood a young girl; a young girl named Cindy Vortex. She was in a terrible mood knowing that she didn't have a date for the prom (If you can believe it). The prom was in another month and she still didn't have anyone to go with. Everyone in Nick City was taken, though she did have two choices. Carl Wheezer or. Jimmy Neutron. Cindy sighed. It looked like she'd have to tell Jimmy the most deep, dark secret she possessed.  
  
But Cindy wasn't the only one who didn't have a date. Jimmy Neutron was also feeling the prom blues. The only ones left were Courtney Grippling and. Cindy Vortex. (Don't ask me why Courtney Grippling is a bad choice, but, Oh well) "Oh jeez; now I guess I gotta tell her the most deep secret I posses! .Bummer!"  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Carl Wheezer hasn't changed much after 5 years, but he did get braces, stupid ones anyway. The kind with letters so you can have a message. Carl's, for instance, say,'' I LIKE LlAMAS!!!".  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"Ok, now explain to me how were gonna get to Nick City." I said. "It's easy. Just step into the TV." But Why do I have to go?" I asked, unsure of myself. "Because you have to watch over Jimmy because of all of the weird stuff that has been happening to him." Spongebob replied. "Oh", I replied. " Then let's go. sometime soon!" replied an annoyed Spongebob. So I stepped through the TV and into Nick City.  
  
Nicktoons crowded the town square, awaiting the arrival of Spongebob and I. "Spongebob, what took you so long?", asked Kimi Finster. "We've been waiting for almost 2 hours!" said Helga. "Sorry, but, I ran into. you know." Spongebob replied, unsure of himself. The toons gasped. I caught bits of." Did he hurt you?", "Did you find out his next plan", or "That's not good!" I had to admit, this was gonna be much more difficult than I thought!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I couldn't help but wonder what I had to do to help them, even though Spongebob had explained it to me over and over again. I felt trapped. I had a responsibility I wasn't even aware of. Suddenly, I was grabbed by the hand of none other than Cindy Vortex herself, who pulled me away from the rest of the rowdy crowd that surrounded me. When we got to a quiet and safe area, she said," Listen, Jimmy has been acting.well, strange lately. He seems nervous about everything. Can you keep an eye on him, you know, see what's bothering him?" I got suspicious. "You like him, don't you?" I said. "Well. you see, I.why does everybody ask me that question? It gets really annoying, you know. But, *breathes deeply* I guess so. I mean, he's a lot less dorky now then he was 5 years ago. Oh, and if you tell anyone, I will personally make your life miserable. OK?" "Fine. I promise I won't say a thing." I replied. "Now, about that request, the answer is sure, why not!!"  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
That night, Plankton darted across the street into Jimmy's yard, broke into his garage (don't ask me how, I have no idea), and loosened the wheels on Jimmy's dirt bike. " This should be a shocker!!!", he laughed with glee. Then he disappeared down the street. The next morning, Jimmy woke up to go take a bike ride. He went into his garage and pulled out his bike. He was having some trouble getting it to go straight. "Come on you stupid bike!!!!" Jimmy said, impatiently. Finally, when it was out, he got on and started to ride down the street. Or at least he tried. His wheels were loose and he fell tumbling off the bike, just in time for me to run over and catch him. "Are you OK?", I asked. "Yeah, thanks, but who are you?" he replied, unsure of himself. "Um. I'm Keighly Johnson." "Oh.that's a weird name." He said. "Excuse me!!! Like Neutron is any better!!!! Whatever!!!" I shot back. "Anyway, what happened?" I asked. " I was riding my bike and then my wheels started to come off." He replied.  
  
"So, what other weird things have been happening to you?" I asked. "Well, I found my MP3 memory card in my cereal this morning, and I lost my. "HOLD ON!!!!! I mean, something dangerous," I interrupted. "Oh, nothing, at least yet anyway. Why?" He asked. "Oh, just asking, because it seams that everyone else thinks that you've been acting really funny lately." I replied. "Well, there is something", Jimmy suddenly said. " I was listening to the radio, and then a voice interrupted. It said, ' Your going to get it, Jimmy Neutron!' He stopped for a moment, took a breath, and then continued. "I just hope whoever said it wasn't serious. " "Me too." I said nervously.  
  
  
  
Hope this chapter was easier to read!! I write a lot better in my more recent stories, but I'm too lazy to re-write this one. And sorry if the characters seem ooc. Peace out!!! 


End file.
